Syaoran Gone Global
by synthroid
Summary: Syaoran, a computer, thoughts of love for Sakura. What could not go wrong?
1. Step one: Write new message

Syaoran Gone Global,  
by AJ  
  
  
{Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, nor am I in any ways affiliated to Clamp. *sigh* This is just my mind speaking out loud. ^.^}  
  
{A/N: Since Syaoran says a "naughty word" twice in the second part of this story, I decided to rate it PG. Thanks Dragonfire Gal! ^.^}  
  
  
Syaoran's fingers worked quick and skillfully on the keyboard of his computer.  
  
"... and I shall be in possession of the Clow Cards in no time. Kinomoto is nothing but a powerless   
girl trying to compete with me.   
Please write soon, and tell my sisters I miss them.   
Yours, Syaoran."  
  
He let his arms fall down by his body, as he sunk in the chair and sighed. - I hate lying...   
specially to my mother, about the way I feel for Sakura,- he thought, glancing one last time at   
the screen before hitting the button that read "send". A small window popped up: "Message sent."  
  
- Sakura... -  
  
Syaoran focused his view on the "write a new message" button.  
  
He clicked on it.  
  
A new window was opened, and he found a blinking cursor, just waiting for him to type the right   
words. He let out a sigh, and soon his fingers were working again.  
  
"Send to: cherryblossomsSK@hotmail.com  
From: lisyaoran@aol.com  
Your message:   
Konnichiwa!   
How are you doing? I'm fine.   
You're probably asking yourself by now what is wrong with me, since I never write anyone... Well, there's something I need to tell you.   
I think you're amazing, Sakura... I never thought I'd say this, but you are. You are one of a kind, you are sweet, gentle, honest... You are beautiful. I know this is not the best way to confess it, but I could never do it personally.   
Aishiteru!...   
Syaoran."  
  
He checked his message over and blushed. - I didn't just write that, did I?- he wondered,   
- It's so mushy, it's even pathetic.- He chuckled to the thought of his cousin reading his   
love message; she wouldn't have to worry though, he would never send an e-mail like that to   
Sakura anyway...  
  
He was about to hit "delete" when the phone rang. Syaoran jumped up from the chair in surprise,   
and his heart beats accelerated until they were at full speed. He just didn't realise that in   
the midst of his troubled reaction to an unexpected phone call, he ended up clicking the wrong   
button.   
  
------------------------------------------- 


	2. Step two: Hit send

{A/N: Ooh I'm confused! o_O Some people reviewed this story saying you can't actually cancel an e-mail,  
others told me you can do that... So, just for the sake of this story, please pretend there is no such  
thing as an "unsend" button. ^.^}   
  
Syaoran got up, with his hand on the left side of his chest as if not to let his heart escape,   
and answered the phone.   
  
"Daidouji," he said, letting out the breath he had been holding, "Genki-desu. Anata wa?"  
  
After a few minutes talking to his friend, Syaoran went back to turn off the computer. That's   
when the biggest shock came: the window that read "Message sent." was there, right above what   
he had earlier written to his beloved Sakura.  
  
"Oh Lord," he whispered in complete terror, "Oh my God!"  
  
Syaoran's face went from bright red to the white of a ghost, and he started pacing around nervously.   
"What am I going to do!?" he asked himself, waiting for a reply that never came, "What on EARTH   
am I going to do!?"  
  
He sat on the couch and rubbed his hands together. "Ok, Li Syaoran, think!"   
  
He looked at the screen again blankly.  
  
"Think harder!" he slapped his forehead.  
  
His face brightened up when the first idea came to his mind. "A "cancel" button!" he exclaimed,   
getting up and running towards the computer. His cheerfulness faded when he only saw an "ok"   
button below "Message sent."  
  
"Not the way to go," he stated, sitting on the chair in front of the computer again, "Let's go   
back to thinking. There's NO way she can read that,"  
  
Syaoran searched his mind for any possible solution to his problem.   
  
None.  
  
"Argh!! I can't just leave it like it is!" he screamed, almost ripping his hair off in a desperate  
gesture, "Damnit AOL! Why does everything have to be so fast these days?!"   
  
Syaoran then stopped to listen to his inner voice, the one he had to shut up when he didn't want   
or couldn't think of Sakura. "I'm calling AOL! Maybe they can cancel the e-mail for me!"  
  
He went on search of a small brochure the technicians had left at his place after installing the   
whole system. When he finally found it (under his bed), he rushed to the phone, and dialed the   
number.  
  
"Good evening..."  
  
"Hi! I need help,"  
  
"... you've reached AOL's technical support. Please press 1 if you have any doubts about how to   
install our system in your computer; press 2 if you'd like to hire a technician to fix any possible   
problems regarding the system; press 3 for information on our new products; press 4 if you'd like  
to talk to one of our technicians right now."  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped (big time! ^.^). He pushed the number 4 button.  
  
"Good evening..."  
  
"For God's sake, please help me!"  
  
"... you've reached AOL's technical support. Please stand by, your call will be answered shortly."  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped again, and made a face at the classical song that had just started playing.  
  
He hung up.   
  
"Damnit AOL!" he punched the table where he had just left the phone, "Think again, Syaoran"  
  
He sat on the floor. Syaoran ran a hand through his hair and misplaced it even more. - I have to   
keep calm... Remember what Daidouji always tells you... -  
  
"Daidouji!!" he exclaimed to his sudden realisation.  
  
Syaoran got up and grabbed the phone urgently. He dialed Tomoyo's phone number, and a maid answered.  
He asked for his friend; her voice could be heard through the receiver shortly after.   
  
"Daidouji, I need your help,"  
  
"You sound stressed, Li-kun, what's the matter?" Tomoyo inquired.  
  
Syaoran blushed and started playing with his shirt, "I sort of did something I shouldn't have done,"  
  
Tomoyo giggled, "Sakura, right?"  
  
"I was writing something in my computer and I accidently pressed "send","  
  
"Oops!" Tomoyo joked, "Seems like there's going to be a revelation soon!"  
  
"Daidouji, stop. I'm serious here, I don't know what to do!" Syaoran cried in the phone.   
  
"Li-kun, calm down," Tomoyo chuckled, "I would gladly help you, but there's nothing I can do,"  
  
"Can't you just break in her e-mail account and delete it?!" he asked desperately, jumping up and  
down like a small child.  
  
"Gomen nasai, but that's not right. Besides, I don't know her password and I don't plan on having   
the reputation of being a hacker,"  
  
"Hai, wakari-masita," Syaoran sighed, "I'm such a baka,"  
  
"You are not, Li-kun," Tomoyo said, calmly, "We all make mistakes sometimes. And yours could turn   
into something great!"  
  
Syaoran's cheeks were flushed by then, and he could feel the heat in them. "Ok, I have to go,"  
  
"Don't worry about that, Li-kun, maybe she won't even read your e-mail,"  
  
"Sou omoi-masen, Daidouji," Syaoran breathed heavily, "You have no idea just HOW lucky I can be   
sometimes,"  
  
Tomoyo laughed lightly, "Go rest, we'll talk tomorrow. Sayonara!"  
  
"Sayonara, Daidouji,"  
  
Syaoran hung up, left the phone on the dining table and went to sit in front of the computer again.   
The sight of the "Message sent." window gave him shivers.   
  
He finally hit the "ok" button, and it disappeared. He sighed.   
  
- Looks like there's nothing I can do, except pray, eh? -  
  
-------------------------------  
Genki-desu = I'm fine  
Anata wa? = And you?  
Gomen nasai = I'm sorry  
Wakari-masita = I understand  
Sou omoi-masen = I don't think so  



	3. Step three: You've got mail!

Syaoran stepped in the classroom the next morning as if he was headed to an execution chamber.   
He kept his pace slow, his head down and his hands in his pockets.  
  
As he made his way to the desk he had been assigned, Tomoyo, who had been looking and giggling   
from the moment she noticed him coming in, let out an amused laugh.   
  
"Ohayou, Li-kun," she smiled, "Did you get any sleep last night?"  
  
Syaoran shot Tomoyo a deadly look, and sat down.   
  
"I went to bed quite late, because I was talking to Sakura-chan on the computer," Tomoyo commented, casually.  
  
Syaoran's face grew redder. "Are you kidding me? She was online yesterday?"  
  
Tomoyo's smile became wider, and she nodded.   
  
Syaoran made a face, and let his head hit his desk. "Ouch," he mumbled in a low voice. Tomoyo giggled.   
  
"She told me she had to check out her e-mails, that she hadn't done that for a long time,"   
  
"Baka! Baka! Baka!" Syaoran hit his head on the desk a few more times. Tomoyo sweatdropped.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Li-kun! Konnichiwa!" they heard Sakura's voice, "Li-kun, what's wrong?"  
  
Tomoyo laughed, while Syaoran blushed for the second time that morning and shook his head.  
  
"Nothing," he said, shortly.  
  
There was a silent moment between the kids.   
  
"Sakura, I didn't mean what was written in that e-mail I sent you yesterday," Syaoran whispered,   
looking down, "I mean, I do mean that, but not like the way it came out and I wasn't supposed to   
send that to you and -"  
  
"Li-kun, slow down and repeat," Sakura gazed puzzled at him, and frowned.   
  
"That e-mail I sent you, in which I said that I love you, I didn't mean it," he said loud enough   
for Sakura and Tomoyo to hear only, "Actually, it didn't come out right,"  
  
Sakura glanced at Tomoyo, who had a smile plastered on her lips. She then looked at Syaoran, who   
was blushing furiously.  
  
"What's going on? E-mail? You love me?" she inquired.  
  
Syaoran's eyes grew wider.   
  
"You didn't read my e-mail?" the words took forever to come out of his mouth.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "My account wasn't active anymore, because I didn't check it for two whole  
months," she stated, "They deleted all my messages,"  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped and looked at Tomoyo. It was clear she was holding laughter back.   
  
"Did you know about it, Daidouji?"  
  
She nodded, innocently.   
  
"What did she know about?" Sakura was still puzzled, "Li-kun, what were you saying about you liking   
me? You're going to have to explain that to me now,"  
  
Syaoran hit his head on his desk.   
  
- Baka! - he thought.   
  
------------------------------------------  
Ohayou = Good morning  
  
  
{A/N - Done! My first attempt at a funny fic. o_O It didn't quite end up like I had it planned, but   
hey, I tried! ^^ As always, please e-mail me if you notice any mistakes regarding either grammar or my   
poor Japanese! (Or even about how AOL works! ^.^)}  
  
{another A/N - Hontou?! People are actually waiting for me to continue this story!! That's a first...   
I'm willing to write a sequel or an epilogue. The thing is, I'm afraid it won't come out good... -_- Anyway, if you have   
any ideas that could help me, DO send me an e-mail!! ^.^ I'll try to write it... ^^}   
  
  
  
  



End file.
